Warriors Blind Beauty: Blazing Wings
by xxouchibitmytonguexx
Summary: Sequel to Warriors Blind Beauty!Flowerfeather,Tigerstar,Cliffheart,and Shadowclaw have all been resurected as kits with no past memory!Four prophecies have been re-opened and the Shadows are back!Rated T for now and for safety!Flowerfeather is not blind!


**I am getting many requests to write a sequel to warriors blind beauty. So here it is. Warning though: This story will not be updated alot or anything and the grammer and stuff will suck because my key board is really stiff and it is HARD to press alot of the keys. THANK YOU!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Prologue

Flowerfeather walked along side Shadowclaw, Tigerstar, and Cliffheart. None of them knew where they were headed, but they continued along anyways. Soon they had left the boundaries of StarClan and were walking among the real world, down, down towards a pregnant she-cat that was ready to give birth. Down towards Flowerfeather's sister. They didn't know where they were going at all, but they knew that they were starting over. It was time for them to live their lives the way they had all wanted to from the start.

Finally, the trio arrived at their old clan. ShadowClan was bursting with activity, even though their weren't many cats left. All four of them approached the nursery. Heavy breathing and small mews could be heard from inside. Flowerfeather entered the den along with Tigerstar, Shadowclaw, and Cliffheart. There, inside the den, lay Snowflower, in heavy labour and with no medicine cats. She seemed to notice the four StarClan cats anyways though.

"Are you going to help?" Snowflower asked hopefully. Flowerfeather looked down at her sister with sadness. It was a pity she wasn't able to stay with her sister as long as she had liked. Unable to say a word, Flowerfeather nodded.

"We are going to help," Cliffheart whispered. "We will help you pass on your StarClan half to these kits in hopes that we will be remembered through them." Flowerfeather looked at her mother in awe. How was it that Cliffheart had been able to say such words? How could she know exactly what everyone felt deep inside them?

Snowflower gave a small moan and a grunt and Flowerfeather got to work in helping her deliver her kits. Flowerfeather blanched as a look of searing pain crossed her sister's face.

"Push," Flowerfeather commanded. Snowflower did as she was told and pushed. Soon a small black tom came out. A cry from behind Flowerfeather made her turn her head. She nearly screamed when she saw what was happening.

ShadowClaw was shrinking until he was finally the size of a kit. He gazed around curiously before padding up to the new born kit. He lightly poked it with his claw and a bright light illuminated the room. Flowerfetaher closed her eyes in frustration. When the light died down she opened them again only to see that Shadowclaw and the kit had merged into one being. So that was their fate, Flowerfeather thought in sadness. They were all to become the children of Snowflower.

"Ignore it," Flowerfeather muttered intensly to Snowflower. Snowflower had seemed like she didn't want to go through any more if it meant this. Flowerfeather didn't care. This was to be what happened, and that was final. All of them would have to live with it.

Flowerfeather continued helping Snowflower with her labour until three kits had been born and there was one to go. Cliffheart and Tigerstar had merged with the two other kits just like Shadowclaw had. Now it was Flowerfeather's turn. Snowvflower gave a hard push and the fourth kit came out. Flowerfeather closed her eyes as she began to feel herself get smaller and smaller, only to open her eyes when she was as small as the kit. She gazed around in confusion, her memory was gone, until she noticed the still kitten.

Flowerfeather padded over to it and gave it a sniff. It wasn't dead, it just didn't have a soul. Flowerfeather gazed down at her chest. Finally, she sighed and poked the kitten in the side with her claw, in hopes that it would wake up. What did happen surprised her beyond belief.

The still kitten seemed to open a portal of some sort and it sucked Flowerfeather's soul into it. The light from the small kitten pulled on Flowerfeather. It tugged her towards it. She felt her own will slipping as her soul entered the kit.

She couldn't see, she could barely even move. An overwhelming thirst entered her throat and she scrambled around, trying to find her mother. The kit let out soft mewls of angst, desperate to find something to drink. A soft paw helped her get where she wanted. It pushed her closer to her mother and their she drank to her heart's content.

________________________________________________________________Up in StarClan____________________________________________________________________________

"So it has been done," the rough voice of a she-cat whispered. "The four have returned to ShadowClan. It seems like we must awaken four old prophecies." A large tom padded up to the she-cat andstared down at ShadowClan.

"The shadow's have returned, only this time they are much deadlier," he replied. The two cats shot each other a glance of understanding.

"Only this time we have the upper hand," the two said in unison before heading back to StarClan's territory. It was going to be a long hard battle.


End file.
